Barbie Fairytopia: A New Legend Rises
by Princess Shelby380
Summary: Elina and Bibble are visiting Azura in Fairy Town, when they then discover that she's about to have a baby girl named Shelby, she grows to be a kind and pure hearted little girl but since she hardly has any friends she is also very lonely, and soon discovers she hardly has any family, mainly a loving and protective father. She waits and it eventually leads to her starting a quest.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

**_Hi everyone, it's about time I started writing fanfics, it took a long time to figure it out but at long last here's one based on an old series girls like me loved...Barbie Fairytopia! This is my very first story so try not to be surprised if it's not as good as you may expect so no bad reviews. Well I hope you enjoy it._**

Just through the rainbow, from the world we know lies fairytopia. It was a beautiful and typical day in this magical land. The fairies were flying playfully with their friends, the guardians were always on the lookout for enemies and intruders, and the Enchantress was busy with her royal duties. This day Elina and Bibble were on their way to Fairytown to visit their friend, the guardian fairy Azura. It had been nearly 3 months since the day they had first met when Elina was still a wingless fairy, and not much time passed since her adventure in the Crystal Palace for the flight of spring. On the way there Elina sighed. "It sure feels great that we get the chance to visit Azura huh Bibble, and without all the craziness too." "Opitudie." Bibble replied saying yes. "And it's lucky that we know where to go along with being able to fly there too, uh...ah ha there's the trail." Elina said, as she and Bibble flew straight through and slowly followed it to Fairytown City Hall. Quil was on watch on his pedistal as always, and he saw them approach. "Hello?" she called. "Oh hello Elina, I believe you're here to see Azura?" "Yes sir" she replied "Go right ahead, I'm sure she'll be delighted to have you visit." "Thank you Quil." And they started on their way again, out of City Hall and into the flower forest.

After a few more minutes of flying they finally arrived at Azura's cottage. "There it is Bibble, I sure missed this place. Bibble nodded as they headed for the front window. Azura then spotted them and happily went to greet her friends. "Elina Bibble what a surprise, it's great to see you again." She said joyfully. "Ona Azurapoof" Bibble said. "It's great to see you too Azura." Elina replied as they hugged. "Come on in you two." Azura said as she lead them inside. As always Azura's table was set up for anyone who comes to visit, weather if they were friends she hadn't met yet or if she had met them, which was one of the things she had taught Elina and was one of the reasons why Elina loved Azura, having kindness for everyone not just people she knows. Elina and Bibble settled down at the table for nourishment and drinks.

"You came quite a long way for a visit Elina wasn't it tiring for you?" She asked. "No it actually wasn't tiring at all considering I walked here the first time so my wings actually made this easy." Azura laughed. "Yes of course how could I forget, you've come here before even without flying, how silly of me." Elina laughed too. "It's ok, I've had them for so long I've almost forgotten I wasn't born with them." "Things like that happen to everyone my dear, there actually may be things from my past that I've nearly forgotten myself." Azura admitted. "Really, wow." Elina was curious on what but she decided not to ask. Then there was a knock at the window. "Oh come in." Azura called, and young fast flying pixie flew in. "Hi Azura I just thought I would... oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company am I interrupting anything important?" Elina and Bibble looked at each other. "Oh no it's fine, come on in dear." The pixie flew to the table as Azura introduced her.

"This is my pixie friend Maria, she's very popular, quite social, smart, loyal and very speedy." She explained. "Hi, nice to meet you." She waved. "Hello I'm Elina and this is Bibble. "Elina introduced. "Ona." Bibble said as he waved back. Maria suddenly got wide eyed. "No way, you're Elina the fairy who beat Laverna and saved us all!?" Maria asked. "Yes I am I guess you heard." "Are you kidding everyone talks about you all the time I can hardly even believe it's you, you're really brave." Elina blushed as she thanked Maria for the compliment. "Can I hear your story, please?" She asked. "Of course you can." Elina replied. Then out of nowhere Azura was beginning to feel a little sick, and she started rubbing her stomach.

/ _What's going on, why am I not feeling well all of a sudden?/_

Even though it wasn't easy to hide she tried her best to anyway. Elina then began telling Maria about her adventures. "It all started when I woke up one day in the Magic Meadow, I found out that our guardian Topaz had been kidnaped, then the next morning I found that my flower home Peony was sick and so were all the other flowers and my friend Dandelion told me that fairies everywhere were having trouble flying too, and it all urged me to come here to tell Azura what was happening, and to my surprise she already had a plan but it was ruined when she was captured herself." She explained. "Oh and that's what made you carry out the rescue instead?" Maria asked. "Yes and in the end everyone was saved and I earned my own pair of wings." Then all of a sudden Azura fell to her knees in pain. "Elinapoof!" Bibble shouted as he pointed to Azura. "Azura!" Elina rushed over to her friend. "Are you ok?" Azura moaned as she turned to Elina. "I don't feel very well Elina." "She might be sick, I'll get help!" Maria said as she flew off as fast as she could. "Please hurry!" Elina called after as she carefully helped Azura on the closest chair.

Maria flew around frantically trying to find anyone who could help her. "Please someone, anyone help me!" She called. The Enchantress was flying by as she suddenly heard Maria's cries for help, and she flew toward the source. "Hello, is someone there?" She called. Maria zipped through some bushes and before she knew it she ran right into the fairy ruler and fell backwards. "Oof!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?" The fairy queen asked. "Oh thank goodness, please your highness Azura needs help I'm worried she might be sick!" The Enchantress gasped. "Please lead the way." Maria did what she was asked as she took off back toward Azura's cottage. Meanwhile Elina and Bibble were trying to soothe Azura's stomach ache. "Please hold on Azura help will be here any second." Elina ensured. Azura nodded still in pain. "Hey guys I found some help." Maria said as she led the Enchantress inside. "Azura where are you?" She called. "She's right here." Elina replied. Azura looked at her ruler with pain in her eyes. "Azura don't worry, I'm here." She rushed over to the guardian fairy concerned. "Please can you help her?" Elina pleaded. "Let's see what's going on, your stomach is bothering you right?" "Yes." Azura replied. The Enchantress carefully put a hand on Azura and gently felt around, and suddenly she felt something moving inside. She jumped at the feeling as Azura's cramp started diminishing. "Oh, I think my cramps are finally going down." She said. Elina was glad but a little confused. "Don't worry Azura isn't sick, I'm still not quite sure why she had that cramp but at least she's not ill." The Enchantress ensured. Maria sighed. "What a relief" "mhmm" Bibble nodded. Then suddenly the Enchantress began to sense a new energy inside Azura, and then it struck her and she finally figured out what all the movement was. "What, can this truly be!?" She said in surprise. "What, what is it?" "Did you find anything?" Elina and Maria asked. After her cramps settled Azura fell silent and listened to what was happening. "You're not going to believe this but... AZURA'S PREGNANT!!"

Everyone gasped. "NO WAY YOU'RE SERIOUS!!??" Maria asked surprisingly. "Yes, my power does not lie." The Enchantress replied. "Oh my gosh Azura this is so exciting, you're gonna become a mother!" Elina twirled about happily and so did Bibble "Yippido!" Bibble cheered. "This really is amazing, judging by the feel it must be a girl, now I just need to prepare for her arrival." Azura said laughing excitedly. "I can help if you want." Maria offered. "Thank you Maria, that's very nice of you." She replied. "It's looks like you have everything under control now, so I suppose I had better be going." The Enchantress said. "Yes thank you very much for your help, and feel free to come see my daughter when the time comes if you'd like." The Enchantress thanked Azura and she left the cottage and started her way back to her palace. After a few hours of visiting later the sun started to set, and Elina looked out the window. "Wow it sure is late...I guess I should go, are you going to be ok Azura?" She asked. "Don't worry I'll be fine, there's no need to be afraid anymore dear." She assured her. "Ok, I'll see you soon, and I can't wait to meet your baby." "Neither can I, I'll see you soon my dear." Azura said. "I'll watch over them, pixie promise, go on home and get some rest you two." Elina thanked Maria as she turned to leave. "Come on Bibble, we should be getting home now." Bibble nodded and followed her as they headed back to the magic meadow. That night Azura lay awake in bed thinking of her past. /I may have nearly forgotten my daughter but there's someone I know I'll never forget, and I pray that someday she'll find her way./ Over the next month Azura and Maria received everything they would need for the newborns arrival, and to everyone's surprise a shimmering blue harvest moon cast over Fairytopia, when it reached its highest point the magical moment finally came.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth Of Shelby

**_Here is my second chapter of my story, it took a while to figure out how to make more chapters but I'm glad I learned, by the way some music will be mentioned during the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._**

The next morning everyone in Fairytopia was just waking up by the rays of the sun and the singing birds. Slowly each fairy amerged from their homes sleepily. They stretched their wings and shortly after they began soaring through the air. Bibble was sleeping on a flower close by, and Elina walked outside of peony and stretched. "Bibble, Bibble are you here?" She called. Hearing her Bibble awoke and yawned. Then suddenly a fairy zipped through the air humming and twirling with excitement as she signaled for her friends to follow her. Elina was a little puzzled on why as more fairies flew off after her. "Elinapoof." Bibble said happily as he flew over to her, he remembered why everyone was so excited. "What is it Bibble?" "Elina over here!" Dandelion called as she came zooming out of nowhere, she couldn't wait to tell the news to her friend. "Dandelion what's going on, where's everyone off to?" She asked. "Their all headed for Fairy Town Elina, it just happened last night!" Elina suddenly gasped. "AZURA!!" She exclaimed. "Yes her new baby is born, c'mon let's go see her." Dandelion said as she giddily started off. "Let's go Bibble!" "Yay!" Bibble cheered as they flew off towards Fairy Town.

( _Silent Night Instrumental by Nathen Connelly plays in the background)_

Meanwhile at Azura's house, all the fairies were getting a good look at the new little wonder. In front of them was Azura in her bed still sore and a bit tired from giving birth, but very happy and heart blessed and full of love. Maria was next to her and soon Elina arrived with her friends close behind her. As soon as everyone saw them they softly flew aside to let them see the baby. Elina looked on and saw Azura and Maria. "Azura are you okay?" Azura smiled and then looked down, in her arms was a sleeping newborn infant girl. Everyone gasped in surprise as they took a long look. She was a little smaller than most babies were but she was also the most adorable, she had beautiful light golden hair, very smooth white skin, the cutest looking face, she was swaddled in a soft light blue blanket and underneath was some light blue baby wings. A big smile spread across Elina's face when she saw the child and same with Bibble and Dandelion. "Oh Azura she's so beautiful." Elina cried. "She's perfect." "Awwwww" Dandelion and Bibble said with warmth in their hearts. "Congratulations Azura." Maria said as all the other fairies congratulated Azura as well. "Thank you ever so much everyone." She replied and she looked down and gently nudged her daughter. "Come on dear, wake up we have company." The fairy baby awoke and slowly revealed her beautiful blue eyes, which was almost the color of sapphires only a little lighter, they were the exact same as her mother's.

She looked up and saw Azura for the first time. She cooed happily then looked around at the fairies who came to see her. "Hello." "Hi baby." "Hello little fairy." They said to the infant. "Hey cutie, peekaboo...peekaboo." Maria fooled as she leaned over to her. The baby huddled closer to Azura shyly. Then Maria fluttered her eyes and it was followed by a little chuckle from the child and giggles from the other fairies. Then the baby let out a big yawn. "Ooo looks like she's getting pretty sleepy, I think it's time you all left." She told everyone and they started on their way back to their homes. Before Elina left she stopped for one last thing. "So what are you going to name her?" She asked "I'll call her...Shelby." Azura replied. "That's a perfect name." She said joyfully. They both smiled and said goodbye and she started her way back to the Meadow. Azura looked down at her sleeping daughter. /Shelby...my little Shelby, I know you'll grow to be a strong and beautiful fairy and I pray you shall someday help our dreams come true./

A week after Shelby's birth Azura decided to take her to the Magic Meadow. "I think it's time I took you to see Elina again, don't you think?" She asked. Shelby cooed happily in response. "I thought so, let's go my dear." And she began her way to the meadow. Meanwhile Elina and Bibble were telling their pixie fans about their times fighting Laverna. "Wow Elina you're amazing!" "Yeah I don't think we expected anything like that!" The pixies exclaimed. Elina nodded and said, "I know it was pretty crazy but really exciting too, especially when all that got me so many friends and I'm just glad everyone did well afterwards too." "Uhhuh." Bibble agreed. "That was a great story, I can't wait to see what's next for your adventures." The last pixie replied. "I know, and I have a feeling this one will be the best." And all the fairies laughed. Then Dandelion jumped a little. "Hey Elina look." "Is everything okay Dandelion?" Elina asked. "I hate to interrupt but do you have room for two more?" Azura arrived in the meadow with Shelby just as the story ended. "Azura it's you!" "Azurapoof!" Elina and Bibble said as they went to greet her.

"It's good to see you again my dear. "And she's brought Shelby too." Dandelion said as she joined her friends. Shelby cooed as the fairies approached her. "Hi Shelby." "Ona." Elina and Bibble said to the infant. Shelby giggled at the sound of their voices. "I thought I would bring Shelby here with me to visit you, after all it's has been a week since you saw her and there are others who haven't seen her yet." Azura explained as she presented her baby to the pixies. "Awww so cute!" One pixie exclaimed "She's so small, just like me I love it." Uttered another. "Isn't she just adorable!?" Squealed the last one. Bibble softly flew to Shelby and started to play with her. "Awww Bibble." Elina said smiling. Shelby laughed as Bibble made funny faces for her. "Awwwwwwww." The pixies responded and they flew closer and closer to her. Shelby started to stir when some of Bibble's fur started tickling Shelby's nose. "Is she okay?" Asked a pixie. "ACHOO!" Shelby sneezed. "AHHH!" Bibble screamed as he flew off and all the fairies jumped. "Oh goodness!" Azura exclaimed. Startled by the screams Shelby began to cry. "Oh the poor thing." "Awww." The pixies flew a little closer, however that only scared Shelby more and she cried louder. Realizing what was wrong Azura thought fast. "Everyone please settle down and disperse, you're frightening her!" Azura ordered, and the pixies backed away from Shelby. "There there dear it's alright, don't be afraid." Azura whispered comforting her daughter, and Shelby calmed down to the sound of her mother. Elina sighed with relief. "Why don't we take this visit to peony, it's quieter with her." She suggested "That's a great idea." Azura agreed. "I'm sorry everyone but that should be enough for now." She apologized to the pixies. They nodded as they headed off. "I think I'd better be going too, I'll see you guys later, bye Shelby." Dandelion said and she headed home. Elina waved as she and Bibble flew to Peony with Azura and Shelby.

( _Inochi no Kagayaki by Kan Sawada plays in the background_ )

When at Elina's home they settled down on her bed to have tea and bond with Shelby. A few minutes after she reached over to Elina which caught Azura's eye right away. "Elina my dear would you like to hold Shelby?" She asked. "I'd love to." Elina replied. Azura slowly handed Shelby to her and she carefully took Shelby in her arms. Shelby nuzzled Elina as she held her gently. "Oh she's so soft, I love her so much." Elina said joyfully. "It seems that she's taken a liking to you too dear." Azura replied. "I know I've seen her once already but I have never seen any baby this tiny, why is this Azura?" She asked "That is one thing I can't answer for sure, but I do know that some babies are like that, however it's quite rare." Shelby giggled at Bibble and cooed but then her stomach growled, and she stirred and wriggled around. "Oh is something wrong?" Elina asked. "She may be hungry dear." Azura explained. "Oh hehe" Bibble said and he flew and found a baby bottle that was filled with warm milk, and he brought it to Azura. "Just what I needed thank you Bibble."

Bibble moved aside as Elina carefully scooched closer to Azura. "Here you are dear." Azura said as Shelby gripped the nozzle and began sucking the warm liquid. Azura started singing as she fed. "Awwwww." Bibble whispered as he watched, as for Elina she remained silent so she wouldn't ruin the moment. Then Azura turned to her again. "Elina do you want to feed her?" She asked with a smile. "Me, oh I don't know Azura." She said unsure. "It's fine dear, I'll be right here." She assured her. "Well okay." Elina slowly took hold of the bottle and carefully positioned herself, and Shelby continued to feed. Elina smiled pleased with herself for being so good with Azura's daughter. Then after a moment Shelby stuffed herself full and let go of the bottle. "Oh looks like she's done." Elina said. "Yes, and you did great my dear." Azura said proudly. Bibble then flew back on Shelby to play some more. Elina smiled and began to play with her too. Then Shelby soon got sleepy, so Azura offered Elina to sing a lullaby with her. She agreed and Peony provided a little music as well.

( _Elina, Azura and Peony sing Goodnight My Angel by George Skaroulis_ )

By the time the song was over, Shelby was fast asleep, and surprisingly she wasn't the only one. Bibble seemed to have fallen asleep from the lullaby too. Azura and Elina laughed and they softly left them to their naps. "I'll bet Shelby will grow to be a strong and powerful fairy." Elina whispered. "I actually see more in her than that, I have dreams of my own that may change her life one day, kind of like you my dear." Azura explained and Elina smiled in reply. A couple of hours later it was getting late and close to Shelby's bedtime. "It's time for me to go Elina, Shelby's bedtime is soon and I don't want Maria to get worried." Azura said in a little dismay. "I wish you could stay, but I guess everyone needs their rest." Elina replied. "We'll see you again soon my dear, I promise." Azura assured her. Elina nodded in agreement and Azura got Shelby. They hugged goodbye and Azura flew back home to Fairy Town. Everything seemed perfect for Azura and her friends, however little did they know she wasn't the only fairy mother. Down at the Cactus Wasteland Laverna and the fungus had some new arrivals themselves.

Two years ago Laverna secretly had her first daughter named Jade. She had blonde hair with a purple streak of dye going down it, her wings were the same dark purple shade as her mother's, and her eyes were dark green. Jade's power was pretty high for her age and could compare to other fairies well, she was also very aggressive and often threw tantrums that scared the fungus, which was why Laverna admired her. Her second daughter was named Veronica. She was born around the same time as Shelby, only about a month before. She was almost identical to her sister only her eyes were purple instead of green and the dye in her blonde hair lined around her bangs and in the back. Unlike Jade Veronica was a calm fairy and was not violent, she also longed for love and affection from anyone, and because of this Laverna ignored her all the time other than being fed and changed, but above all showed her no kindness. "Your sister may be useless to us Jade, but we shall rule Fairytopia together, how does that sound?" The two year old laughed in reply. "HMHMHAHAHAHA!!" Laverna laughed evilly.

In the midst of the laughter, in a distant corner away was a small crib and inside was little Veronica, and Jade blew spit at her sister. "Come my darling, let us go discuss our plans." As Laverna exited the room with Jade the fungus followed leaving the newborn alone. Though she was only an infant it was still scary for the little girl listening to her mother's terrifying schemes, and the baby cried softly, for she wished for anyone to take her away from this horrible place and love her for who she truly was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Troubled Childhood

**_Hi everyone, sorry about the excessive publishing of the last chapter but I promise I'll double check these before I post. Enjoy this one._**

About a year later, Shelby was outside learning how to walk. She slowly made her way towards Azura taking small steps. Elina and Bibble were there watching. "Come on dear, you're almost there." Azura said. Shelby struggled to stay on her feet and then she suddenly lost her balance and fell. "AHH!" Shelby screamed, then she started to cry. "Aww." Elina sighed. "Oh don't cry Shelby, try again dear." Azura said gently. "Get up Shelby, you can do it." Elina cheered. Shelby looked at Elina then back at her mother, then she pushed herself up. "Yay Shelbypoof!" Bibble exclaimed. "That's it Shelby, don't give up!" Encouraged Elina. Shelby slowly toddled towards her mother again, and this time she didn't struggle as much. Elina and Bibble kept watching as she walked to Azura. She knelt down and reached out to the toddler, then she could finally reach her mother and she fell into her arms. Elina and Bibble cheered joyfully. "Well done dear." Azura said as she comforted her. "It's alright, everyone falls at times, that's how we get stronger by practicing more." Shelby looked at her with curiosity, seeing the lovely look in her eyes helped her to understand. A smile spread across her face, she decided to keep going. "Way to go Shelby, keep practicing." Encouraged Elina. "Hehehehe." Shelby giggled as she slowly walked toward Elina and Bibble. "Yay Shelbypoof!" Bibble cheered.

She was more than half way to them and not stumbling at all, when all of a sudden they heard yelling which seemed to be coming right at them. "Whoa coming in too fast!" Azura and Elina looked up but before they could react Maria came zooming out of nowhere. "Look out, incoming!" She yelled when suddenly, WHAM! She flew right into Shelby knocking her down. "OW what the heck, I said incoming!" She snapped. "That wasn't us!" Elina yelped. Then Azura gasped at who she crashed into knowing it was Shelby. "WAAAAAAAAAA!!" She wailed. "Oh no Shelby are you alright?" Azura asked as she and Elina ran to her side and tried to tender her wounds. "Her, hey what about me I'm the one who crashed!" Maria said angrily. "My daughter is hurt Maria!" Azura shouted. "Well she shouldn't have been in the way!" She backsassed. "Stop it Maria, it wasn't her fault, she's just a kid!" Elina defended. "She's a tiny speck who doesn't understand anything!" Maria continued arguing with Elina and mocking Shelby which hurt her even more. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed. The sound of Shelby being bullied angered Azura. "ENOUGH!!" She shouted. Maria looked at her frightened. "All of this mockery on Shelby is unexceptable Maria, she has done nothing to you now you stop this nonsense and leave her alone now, and I don't want to catch you bullying her again!" She scolded. "Y...Yes Azura." She said and she flew away. Azura then turned to Shelby who was still crying from all the torment. "Come here my dear." Azura said as she took her daughter in her arms. She cried less when she did. "I'm sorry about her Shelby but I promise it won't happen again." Azura promised as she and Elina took her inside for her nap.

( _Lay Thee Down To Sleep by Darren Curtis plays in the background)_

Down at Laverna's lair she and Jade, who was now four years old, were thinking of ideas for taking over Fairytopia. "Now Jade we need a very good plan for this, how should we overthrow my sister?" Laverna asked. "Uhh maybe we could kidnap her and make her work for us." Jade said. Laverna suddenly gasped. "Yes, that is perfect, we don't even have to just capture her when we can grab more, you brilliant child I'm so proud of you!" Laverna said happily. "Hehehe, thanks." Jade replied. "So enjoy yourself now sister, because soon you and your precious throne will be mine and all of Fairytopia will pay the price." "Yeah and all your fairies too." After their speech Laverna and Jade broke out into evil laughs and like always it scared Veronica who was now almost two. She tried to get up so she could walk away but Laverna never bothered to teach her, so she was forced to do it herself. She got up and began taking small steps towards another room. "Hey mother, lookie." Jade pointed. Laverna looked on and saw Veronica walking all by herself. "Impressive, and I didn't even have to teach her myself." Laverna sneered. "Ehh, not bad I guess." Jade shrugged. Eventually Veronica got to the other room to be alone, and started to cry when she did. It seemed that there would never be a day where she'd find any love in the world, but she still hoped that she would someday.

Meanwhile, Azura was going to the crystal palace so Shelby could meet the other guardians. They were waiting at the entrance when she arrived with her daughter and went to greet them right away. "Azura you made it!" Topaz exclaimed. "It's great to see you, and it looks like Shelby's doing well." Ruby said. "She is and she's gotten the hang of walking also, however she did recently have a incident with Maria, but I resolved that already." Azura replied. "She's so adorable." Amethyst said and smiled at the toddler. But Shelby only hid behind Azura a little frightened. "Don't be shy dear, come out." Azura whispered. Shelby peeked out and saw Topaz slowly coming to her smiling. She giggled and started slowly walking towards her. "Awww come here you little cutie pie, come to Topaz." After she was close enough Topaz picked her up and held her cheerfully. "Awww hi Shelby, you're a real cutie aren't you." She said as she tickled the baby's nose. "It looks like Shelby has taken a liking to you already Topaz." Azura remarked. But Topaz was too busy playing with Shelby to listen. "She's so cute I almost can't handle it!" The green guardian Emerald exclaimed as she watched. They then made their way in the palace and when they did she was joined by the others. They loved laughing and playing with Shelby but it wasn't long before they were called by the Enchantress. After giving her some toys Azura looked back and smiled, when she left Shelby was then left alone. "I'm glad you're all here, I have a sneaking suspicion that Laverna may be up to no good again and I want all of you on your toes." The Enchantress announced. "Now that you mention it, this feels a little different than before." Tourmaline pointed out. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Heather the indigo guardian. Azura then grew very curious too. "You may have a point Tourmaline, its as if she has some sort of new magic in her disposal." She said. "Well whatever it is it may involve her plan, and we can't let her get away with it." Ruby replied. "But to think she probably would have imposed it by now though." Amethyst remarked. "Well whatever comes our way I'd like for you to be on watch for anything strange so we can stop it right then and there, so be on your guard for the fate of our fairies is in our hands...that is all." The Enchantress finished her meeting and let the guardians go enjoy their visit, but she stopped Azura as she was leaving. "Wait Azura!" She called. "Yes, is something wrong your highness?" Azura asked puzzled. "No but is your daughter here, I'd like to meet her." She replied trying to conserve her excitement. "Oh yes she's right outside, come with me." Azura led the Enchantress outside to see Shelby.

( _Only Time by Enya_ _plays in the background_ )

Back outside she was wandering around trying to get attention from anyone. She followed the guardians around reaching for them and tugging their clothes hoping one of them would play with her, but to no avail. "Ehhhhhh!" She screeched. But no one stopped for her, they just kept chatting and walking on. Then she saw Topaz and ran after her to catch up, but suddenly she tripped and ran into a cart of tea trays and dishes. Everyone heard a loud crash as everything fell to the ground. "What's going on in here!?" Shouted an angry Tourmaline as he hobbled around the corner, he saw the cart tipped over along with broken dishes and tea cups all over the floor and in the middle of it was little Shelby crying. "Oh my!" Topaz jumped, then she ran over and carefully brushed the porcelain pieces off of Shelby, then she picked her up. "No what have you done Shelby!" Tourmaline yelled angrily. "How in the world did she get here?" He protested. "Stop yelling at her, there's no harm in it Tourmaline!" Topaz argued. "Just look, she's ruined the Enchantress's tea set and everything, someone should put that girl on a leash!" He snapped. "What how could you say that, she's not hurting anyone!" "You're not listening Topaz!" As the two argued they scared Shelby more and more and attracted more attention in the process. "What in the world is going on here!?" The Enchantress asked as she and Azura approached the guardians. They saw the shattered tea ware, Topaz and Tourmaline yelling at each other and Shelby right in the middle of it. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Shelby screamed. "Oh my goodness." The Enchantress jumped, and Azura then came running at the sound of Shelby's sobs. After gasping she ran in between the two fairies and broke up the fighting. "That's enough you two!" She shouted as she scooped Shelby up. Realizing what the argument was about the Enchantress came in looking very serious. "What happened Topaz?" She asked. "Shelby came running after me but tripped and accidentally destroyed your tea sets, then Tourmaline came in ranting right at Shelby for it." She explained to her queen. "She shouldn't have been here in the first place, she's nothing but a problem!" Tourmaline blurted out. "ENOUGH, Shelby is not to blame for it Tourmaline!!" She shouted. Then the other guardians came rushing in to defend her. "That's not fair Tourmaline, she's just a child!" Ruby protested. "Ruby's right, it's you who should be ashamed!" Hissed Amethyst. "Yeah, how about showing some respect!" Emerald followed. Tourmaline only sneered and turned his back to clean up the mess. Azura was furious at Tourmaline and wanted to talk to him herself, but the Enchantress put her hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Don't worry Azura I'll handle him, why don't you take Shelby home." Azura sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Let's go home dear." She said to Shelby, and she started to calm down. As the Enchantress left, the other guardians gathered to say goodbye to Azura and Shelby. "We'll see you all soon." Azura said as she departed from the palace. Shelby got one last look at them and waved for the first time. "Bye Shelby." Topaz said sadly. "See you later, I hope things are better." Heather called. "Goodbye." Ruby said in dismay. The rest of the guardians waved goodbye as Azura took Shelby back to Fairy Town. A few hours later Shelby was home and asleep for her naptime. Meanwhile Azura couldn't stop thinking about what's been happening lately. She was starting to realize that Shelby was worse off than she thought, and wasn't sure what to do. /Protecting Shelby was more serious than I thought, I didn't think she'd get blamed for accidents like that. I'm so afraid of what will become of her in the future, my poor little Shelby./ After looking at Shelby's crib she sat down on her bed, and she looked up at the sky as a tear ran down her cheek. Her hopes for Shelby were beginning to change, for if she was treated badly now, what would she face when she's older, that was something that she feared for a long time, especially knowing it could never be answered for sure. Azura could only pray for Shelby's happiness now, and hope that things would be better for her later on.


	4. Chapter 4: New Wings New Friends

**_Hi everybody, I know I haven't posted for a while but I've been very busy with school and I've been having problems with my series on YouTube. But here it is now, I hope you enjoy it._**

Nearly two years later Shelby grew to be a playful and energetic young fairy. She loved to run and jump around in the yard, and she loved to chase a ball that her mother gave her. One day since she was almost four, Azura decided it was time for her to learn to fly, especially since so many fairies have mocked her for the inability. "Shelby dear?" Azura called. "I'm right here momma." Shelby replied. "There you are, I've been thinking since you'll be turning four soon how would you like for me to teach you to fly?" She asked with a smile. "Sure." Shelby said happily. "Wonderful, come my dear." Azura said as Shelby followed behind. When they got to the front of the house and out of the trees Shelby looked around curiously. "Momma why are we out here?" She asked. It's always easy to start in a wide open area for a first flight so you don't hit anything." Azura explained. "Now let's see those beautiful wings of yours." She learned down and unfurled the three year old's wings, they were stronger and thicker than a butterfly's and were decorated with a light blue color, a small swirl design and sparkly glow of magic.

 _(A Winters Tale by Brunuhville plays in the background)_

As she stared she slowly moved her wings knowing she could feel them now. "Wow." She sighed in amazement, as she continued to move and stroke her wings. Azura laughed in amusement as she prepared for her lesson. "Alright Shelby are you ready?" "Uh huh." She quickly replied eager to learn. "Very well, first you must remember that sometimes flying isn't as easy as it looks, and it can also be dangerous if you aren't careful." "To me?" Shelby asked. "To you and others, that is why you must keep a sharp eye out at all times and act quickly if you are threatened or lose control." Azura explained. Shelby nodded quickly in understanding. "Now my dear let me show you how to take off, first you open your wings, then you flutter them to a fast enough speed and soon you'll lift off the ground into a hover." Shelby watched eagerly as her mother demonstrated. "Your turn dear." Azura said. "Ok." Shelby said taking Azura's hand. She slowly followed the steps and she rose in the air and soon came to a wobbly hover. She giggled feeling proud of herself. "Very good Shelby, now keep holding on." Azura told her. "Now what momma?" She asked. "Come." She gave a slight pull on Shelby making her lean a little which caused her to move forward. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "It's alright I've got you." Azura encouraged and she guided Shelby around in a circle, and then she let go letting her fly on her own. "Woooooooow." She said excitedly. She zipped through the air in circles and loops, from side to side, up and down, and soon she came back down and twirled in the air. "This is great mother, I love it!" She said as she was guided to a landing. "Go ahead and keep practicing dear." Azura laughed. Shelby nodded and eagerly took off again this time quickly, she flew high through the trees carefully avoiding the branches and zipping through the air freely and with more and more eaze. Azura smiled proudly at her daughter, as Maria came back toward the house. "Hey what!?" She exclaimed. "Look at me Maria!" Shelby said. "Wow about time you learned kiddo. She replied as she flew up to join her. Azura laughed as she watched the girls. "Catch me if you can!" Shelby called inviting her to play. "You're on Shelby!" Maria taunted as she took off after her. Shelby got more and more hang of flying fast as she flitted through the trees. She then found a knothole in one of the trees and ducked inside it. "Where'd you go you little firefly?" Maria taunted. Shelby giggled as she flew by her hiding place, however Maria heard her and headed the other way. "Huh?" Shelby said as she peeked out. While looking around she didn't hear Maria coming up behind her. "Gotcha!" "AHH!" Shelby screamed. "Hahahahaha fooled ya." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Shelby. "Hahahaha good one." She laughed but then let out a big yawn. "Come my dear it's time for a nap." Azura said. "Ok." She replied as they headed back inside.

( _The Mother's Lullaby by Darren Curtis plays in the background)_

Back at Laverna's lair she was with her twin daughters discussing her scheme for the Enchantress. "This plan is perfect, you are a little genius Jade." Laverna said with an evil smile. "Pffft too easy hahaha." Jade laughed. Now that she was six she was beginning to really understand her idea and her mother could not be happier with it. A four year old Veronica however was nervous but was also tempted to speak up. "What's the matter sissy nothing to say?" Jade asked with a smirk. Laverna looked at the twins with curious eyes. "Uh...well..." Veronica struggled to get the words out. "Come on, tell us." Jade insisted. "I'm just not sure if this is a good idea that's all." She said reluctantly. "What!?" Laverna snapped. Veronica jumped at her response as she continued. "It's just hurting other fairies is mean and the Enchantress is our family, I don't think hurting her is what we..." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Laverna shouted interrupting her. Veronica gasped and stepped back frightened. "Listen carefully you stupid girl I will not abort my plans to take over Fairytopia, especially if an ignorant child like you tells me to!!" She raged. "But momma I..." "QUIET!!!" Laverna yelled again as she smacked the four year old hard on the cheek, and she fell backwards banging her ankle. Jade laughed histerically at her sister as Laverna continued to berate her. "AWAY WITH YOU, UNGRATEFUL BRATS LIKE YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!!" She raged forcing the child out. Veronica ran into the other room sobbing as her mother slammed the door behind her. "Wretched insignificant speck!" She mumbled. "Uh you okay mom?" Jade asked as she stopped laughing. Laverna took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes dear I'll be fine, but I can't say the same for your idiotic sister." She replied rudely. "Yeah, hmm." Jade said as she turned away from the door. Back in the other room Veronica sat herself down on the ground and sobbed. "Someone please help, I don't wanna be here my momma is mean and scary to me, somebody help me please." She whimpered. Then she walked over to the window and looked off in the distance. "I don't care about her plan, someday I'll get out of here, and I'll find a new family, one that loves me." She said through her tears. All she could do was dream as her mother and sister continued to scheme. Although she continued to wait it finally occurred to her that no one was coming to rescue her, so she finally decided that she would have to save herself.

A few months later Shelby was allowed to fly in the yard on her own and even go small distances in the forest. Azura and her guards always kept a good watch in case of danger and Shelby always stayed close by. Then while she was up in the trees, another fairy about her age was suddenly flew by sobbing hysterically. "Hey wait are you ok?" She called, but she didn't hear her. She started flying after her but Azura came up behind her. "Shelby where are you...oh my." Azura stopped in her tracks as she spotted the tiny girl. "Mother, can we..." "Of course dear, go ahead I'll be right behind you." Azura replied. "Thanks momma." Shelby said, and she took off after the fairy. She soon stopped and threw herself under a tree crying. Shelby followed close behind her, she perched on a branch and looked down at her. Then a minute afterward she flew to her side. "Hey are you ok?" Shelby asked caringly. The small girl slowly got up and looked at the blonde fairy as she slowly walked toward her. Her tearstained face glistened in the sun. "I'm...I'm ok." She replied. "Is everything alright?" Azura asked as she approached the two girls. The purple dressed fairy jumped in fear and backed up still upset. "Oh don't be afraid little one I won't hurt you." She said gently. The girl then stood up and pulled herself together quickly. "Ok, thanks for caring about me." She replied. "What seems to be upsetting you my dear?" The guardian fairy asked. "I ran away from home." "But why?" Shelby asked confused. "I had to, my mother doesn't love me and my sister is always mean to me." She said. "What!?" Shelby exclaimed. "What did they do to you?" Azura asked getting serious. "My mother hardly saw me at all and when she did she never said anything nice, she said I was wretched, idiotic, ungrateful, a speck, she always yelled at me and hit me when she was mad, and it was always me she's mad at, I just don't know why." The poor fairy explained as tears filled her eyes again. "Now that's mean!" Shelby said angrily. Azura was disgusted. "Ugh that is just despicable, hurting an innocent child from birth like that, I'm so sorry my dear." She apologized. "Me too." Shelby added. It's ok, you guys didn't do anything to me." The child said wiping the tears from her eyes. Azura smiled at her and and asked, "What is your name my child?" My name is Veronica, who are you?" She asked back. "You may have heard about me, I am the guardian fairy Azura." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "I think I've heard of you a few times but not a lot, only when my mother was insulting everyone I'm just so glad to see you now, and who's she?" Veronica asked facing Shelby. "This is my daughter Shelby." Azura replied "Hi Veronica." Shelby said waving sweetly. "Hi, I didn't know you had a daughter Azura." She said. "I do, I'm just a little surprised you didn't know." She replied. "Yeah hehe weird huh?" She giggled. Azura and Shelby laughed too, they already loved Veronica and now Shelby had a new friend, however it became clear that Veronica couldn't stay forever. "I should probably go, staying might not be a good idea." "Perhaps your right, with everything that's been going on with you that would be best." Azura agreed. "But why and where?" Shelby asked. "I don't know where she'll go Shelby but I do know that it could get dangerous for her if she remains here because if her mother finds her here she could do worse than she's already done." She explained. "Oh yeah." She agreed, then she suddenly flew up one of the trees. Once at the top she then spotted a quite distant meadow on the edge of the forest that appeared to have a peaceful village full of fairies. She smiled and called down to Veronica. "Hey Veronica I think I can see a place for you its way over there!" "Where?" Veronica asked as she flew up to see, Azura rose with her. When they got to Shelby they saw the village in the distance, right where she was pointing. "You're right Shelby, that's perfect!" Veronica said excitedly. "How did you find that dear?" Azura asked. "Oh I saw that yesterday when I was flying around. She replied. "Wow, you're awesome!" Veronica exclaimed. Azura was impressed by how observant Shelby was, she knew that was a perfect place for her to live. As they got back down she faced Shelby. "Excellent job Shelby that was very smart of you." Azura said putting a hand on her shoulder. Shelby giggled as Azura turned to Veronica once more. "Alright dear it's time you ran along so you can find yourself a new home." "Ok Azura, thank you." She said as she started off. "Bye Shelby, I'll see you later." She said waving. "Bye Veronica." She called back. Be safe my dear. Azura added. Veronica nodded as she flew off toward the meadow. "Yay I have a new friend now!" She cheered jumping with joy. Azura smiled proudly at Shelby, happy that she was already knowing how to be a true friend to others in need.


End file.
